Best Friend
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Just something I've wanted to write for a long time. This is set during the episode "Pikachu Re-volts". Ash's plan to destroy Cassidy and Butch's machine works, but the pain Pikachu left after that thunder shock really hurts. Just a small oneshot. Please leave a review.


'Last chance!' Ash called Pikachu. 'Hit me with your best shot!'

Pikachu who was under the influence of Cassidy and Butch's Drowzee built up a big surge angrily and blasted it right at Ash. The target hit true. Not only was Ash shocked, but the machine attached to Drowzee to hypnotize all the Pokemon was destroyed along with it.

Moments later, Ash opened his eyes. He had done it. His plan had worked.

But the pain inside him was unbearable. Pikachu always gave him playful shocks in the past, but this...

This shock had scarred him. Both physically and mentally. Tears welled up in his eyes and his heart became cold as ice as the images of Pikachu, with that glare in his eyes flashed before him.

A familiar voice cried out to him. It was in fact Pikachu, running up to him with a big smile on his face. It was back to normal.

But Ash grinded his teeth and clenched his fist. He had planned for Pikachu to shock him, but he didn't think it would hurt him this much to be furious with him.

Just as Pikachu lept to be in his friend's arms, Ash threw a punch at his face, sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' Ash yelled. 'STAY BACK!'

Pikachu picked himself up, shaking and looked at Ash with a look of confusion and hurt.

'Pika...' it whimpered.

'GET LOST, YOU MONSTER!' Ash picked up a nearby piece of debris and flung it at the yellow mouse.

Pikachu dodged it by an inch, but continued looking at Ash.

Everyone had stopped and stared at them.

'Ash!' Misty cried, clutching her beloved Togepi in her arms. 'What are you doing?'

Ash began to cry. Then he stood up and ran out of the entrance.

Pikachu whimpered. He couldn't remember what he had done to make Ash this angry at him.

But Officer Jenny's Ghastly approached him and explained the story.

When Ghastly had finished, Pikachu was on the verge of crying too. He had hurt his best friend without even knowing it, all thanks to those stupid Team Rocket members.

'PIKA! PIKA!' Pikachu raced outside to find Ash, leaving Jenny, Tracey, Misty, Jessie James and the rest to deal with Cassidy and Butch.

'PI PI PI!' Pikachu cried, tears flowing down his red cheeks.

But a while later, Ash was still not found and he finally collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

Poor Pikachu had lost his first and very best friend. One he would dare never to attack in his life, one that he was always happy to battle for no matter what, one who always loved and cared for him like a child.

Now he was never going to get him back.

'Piiiii!' screamed Pikachu.

He curled up onto the ground and continued to cry.

A minute later, something began to stroke him on the back. It felt familiar.

Pikachu sat up. It was Ash's hand that was stroking him.

His clothes were still smoking from the blast he took, but his expression was soft and kind hearted.

'Pikachu...' he whispered. 'I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. I've just never seen you do that to me'

'Pikachu pi' Pikachu hung his head in shame.

Ash picked him up and held him close to his chest.

'I'm so happy your back to normal. I love you, Pikachu'

Pikachu cried again. Tears of both apology and happiness.

The moment didn't last long though. Officer Jenny had rounded up all the Pokemon that had been hypnotized and led them out the gate.

Ash and Pikachu moved out of the way for them to pass.

'Looks like that's all of them' she smiled. 'All of them are free'

'Ash!' Misty and Tracey had appeared too.

'Hey guys' Ash croaked. 'I wasn't myself in there, was I?'

'No, but it looks like you are now' said Tracey, seeing Pikachu in Ash's arms.

'Looks like you're back to normal too, Ash' Misty winked.

'Tigi!' Togpei chirped.

'Yeah' agreed Ash. Then he turned to his Pikachu. 'You know, you're a real power pack! And you always get the job done!' he smiled.

'Pika pi!' Pikachu hugged his best friend. His first and best friend forever.


End file.
